Broken
by ccrulz
Summary: Vicki's aunt comes to town to hire her for a case, Vicki learns some lessons but is she too broken to learn to love Henry like she should?
1. Chapter 1

Vicki thumbed through the magazine on her desk for the tenth time, logged onto to her computer for another rousing game of minesweeper and drummed her fingers on her desk. Sighing, she called for Coreen.

"Coreen!"

Bounding in with her usual perky bounce, the little goth smiled and said, "Yes?"

Rolling her eyes, Vicki responded, "Must you always be so damn happy? That was a rhetorical question. Anything yet?"

Coreen frowned and shook her head no. Nothing spooky or exciting had come there way in at least four days now.

"Alright, no sense in sitting around waiting for nothing to happen. What say let's call it an early weekend, huh?"

"Seriously? Wow! Thanks Vicki, I was…" before Coreen could finish her sentence, there was a knock on the outer door. Both women froze.

"Expecting Henry or Mike?" Coreen asked. Shaking her head no, Vicki smiled. Hopefully this was a new case, Lord knows they could use the money and Vicki was about to murder someone herself just to have something to do.

"Come in," Coreen called on her way out. Vicki busied herself with straightening her desk and trying to look busy. Pushing her glasses back, she grabbed a pen and opened a folder.

"Uh..Vicki, this woman says she's your aunt?" Coreen appeared puzzled. Vicki furrowed her brow and peered around Coreen. Her furrowed brow turned into a squeal of joy when Vicki saw it was indeed her Aunt Lisa.

"Oh my gosh, Aunt Lisa! What are you doing here? How long has it been?" Vicki nearly leapt over her desk to hug the woman tightly. Coreen's mouth fell open with the sight of seeing Vicki hug and embrace another human being in utter joy. This woman seemed to be an older version of Vicki. She had shorter hair but it was a thick honey blonde, her eyes were blue instead of hazel but that's where the differences ended. They had the same full lips, body build and cleft in the chin.

"Sweetie, it's been ages! How the hell are ya?" _Yep, same vernacular too_ Coreen thought.

"Where are my manners, Coreen, this is my mom's sister Lisa Rizzo. Lisa, Coreen," Vicki introduced the two. True to Vicki's nature, Lisa extended her hand in a firm but feminine handshake.

"Nice to meet you," Lisa smiled warmly.

"Do you want something to drink, ma'am?" Coreen asked.

"Ma'am!? Oh hell no girl! I know you're tryin' to be polite, but ma'am I ain't, and no honey, I'm fine," Lisa gave a hearty laugh.

"Coreen, why don't you go. We've got some catching up to do," Vicki offered.

"Are you sure?" Coreen asked.

"Positive, get out of here, have fun while you're young," Vicki teased.

"Huh..well that's for damn sure, listen to this woman, she'll take care of you," Lisa told Coreen. Shaking her head at their similarities, Coreen left the office with a smile on her face.

"So, no work? I don't wanna keep ya Vicki," Lisa told her niece.

"Sadly, none right now," Vicki sighed, "Come, sit. Sure you don't want something to drink?"

"No, I'm good," Lisa said with a wave of her hand.

Sitting next to each other on the couch in Vicki's office, they faced one another. They appeared to be a younger version looking at an older version and both were content and happy. Lisa took Vicki's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Vicki sensed something was off. Her aunt had not been by in at least ten years. Although Vicki was beyond thrilled to see her, she was concerned at the notion of just stopping by as being an excuse.

"Well, not really. I've come to you because I need your help."

"Sure, anything," Vicki shrugged.

"First though," Lisa held up Vicki's left hand and eyed her ring finger, "why the fuck are you still single? And where are some grand nieces and nephews? I ain't getting' any younger! I'm fifty this year you know." Lisa said with a proud smile. She certainly did not look her age and Vicki told her as much.

"You're just sayin' that because I got you out of hot water with your mother so many times," Lisa reminded her.

"No, I mean it. Now, what's wrong? How's Mike?"

"Mike, oh he's wonderful," Lisa's eyes turned dreamy to this day when talking about her husband.

"Uh huh..that's a look that says my man is takin' care of me," Vicki observed. Both women laughed and relaxed a little. Vicki had been very close to her mother's younger sister growing up. Her Aunt Lisa was thirteen years older than her and Vicki looked up to her growing up. She and Lisa had so much in common and looked so much alike it seemed they should have been mother and daughter instead of aunt and niece. Vicki had been in Lisa's wedding, was there for the birth of her son and Vicki confided in Lisa about nearly everything. Vicki had been devastated when Lisa had to relocate with Mike to Vancouver for his work.

"No complaints here," Lisa sighed.

"You really love that man don't you?" Vicki asked.

"Yes, yes I do but you know that it was by default right?"

Vicki tilted her head and frowned, "Default? No I didn't, what happened?"

"Girl, I thought I told you this story?"

Vicki shook her head no, "Nope."

"I'll tell you but first, why no ring? And don't try to change the subject again," Lisa admonished.

"Still lookin' for the right man," Vicki said truthfully.

"Uh..no man at all in your life right now?" Lisa knew about Vicki and Mike and wasn't surprised. Vicki couldn't handle a man that wanted to change her or run her. Although Mike loved her, he was too worried about her safety and choices in life and that was something Vicki couldn't move beyond.

"Well…I wouldn't say that, there is this guy I've been seeing but.." Vicki paused, "it's complicated."

Lisa laughed out loud, "Honey, it's always complicated. What gives?"

Vicki's eyes bored into her aunt's. She knew that she trusted Lisa with everything and this was no different.

"If I tell you, promise to not only keep it to yourself but no laughing, got it?" Vicki pointed her finger in Lisa's direction.

"Cross my heart, sweetie. Your secret is safe with me," Lisa crossed her heart and held up two fingers as in a boy scout salute.

"His name is Henry, he's younger and.." Lisa cut her off.

"Well, well..you cougar you, you go girl!"

"Technically, he's younger but he's not." Vicki tried to think of a way to explain it better but couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Huh?" Lisa was thoroughly confused.

Sighing, Vicki let the words just slip out, "Henry Fitzroy, bastard son of Henry VIII is a vampire…"


	2. Love By Default

Lisa blinked then said, "Vicki Nelson, are you shittin' me?"

Vicki shook her head and replied, "I shit you not!"

"Wow..wow…that is incredible…so how's the sex?" Lisa asked with a wicked grin.

"Wait, I just drop a bomb that my current…whatever he is, is a vampire, a member of the undead and over four hundred years old, son of King Henry VIII no less and you're first question is 'how is the sex?'" Vicki was in shock.

"Hell yes! Right to the important part sister!" Lisa slapped her knee.

"It's fabulous of course," Vicki said, a flush covering her cheeks.

"That's all that counts then, well that and does he treat you well?" Lisa was serious on this last question.

"Better than well actually. You know me, Ms. Fuck up a great thing, it drives me insane sometimes but shit… he's damn near perfect." Vicki's eyes had a faraway look that Lisa recognized and commented on.

"Oh hell, this is the one, I can tell by looking at you girly," Lisa clucked her tongue.

"Uh..slight problem, he will never age, I will," Vicki reminded her, "and I have this whole I'm going blind thing too," Vicki motioned her eyes with her hand, a look of sadness creeping into her face. Vicki added, "Not to mention, I am a little bit broken, if you know what I mean."

"Peeshaw," Lisa said with a wave of her jeweled hand, "true love conquers all. Hell, if there are vampires, I'm sure there are werewolves and witches, surely someone has some hocus pocus shit to make you live forever or can't you just be turned too?" Vicki explained the territorial thing and Lisa responded with "well damn!"

"So..back to you and Uncle Mike," Vicki redirected the conversation but she knew all too well that with her aunt, it was far from over where Henry was concerned.

"Well, you'll love this," Lisa laughed, "I was dating this guy in high school. I was a junior, he was a senior, one of those everyone wanted. I thought I was madly in love," she dramatically rolled her eyes and covered her chest with both hands, "but then again, don't we all think we are in love at that age? At any rate, I decided to give in and give it up. Huge mistake, he dumped me. I was heartbroken of course so my friend and I decided to get back at him or so we thought that's all it would be. My friend's brother was in college at the time and we gussied ourselves up and went to his house. These guys were a couple of years older and more experienced of course but we just wanted a prom date to make him jealous that we had much older men. That's where I met your Uncle Mike. The minute I saw him, my stomach filled with butterflies and I got all giddy, but this time, I wasn't making the same mistake twice. No giving anything up for awhile and besides, he was just going as my prom date right? OH..and he had a mustache..yeah..big deal! Guys in high school didn't have stashes, but here was this big Italian stallion, all hunky and older looking. Well, we went to prom together and of course my ex was flabbergasted but truthfully, I could have cared less. Mike had me in a trance, nothing like my ex, that was all lust, no love or romance. We dated for awhile before anything fun happened and I'll tell ya sister, high school boys got nothin' on older men! Still goin' strong too! I love him now more than ever and he shows me all the time how much he loves me..so love by default, ain't a bad thing."

Vicki smiled at her aunt, she was so colorful and yet so down to earth and warm. Vicki loved being around her and enjoyed her company. She missed her terribly when she had moved away but this surprise visit was wonderful, so wonderful she almost forgot that Lisa had come here with a purpose.

"I hope I'm that in love someday but I just don't see it happening," Vicki sighed.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you sweetie?" Lisa squeezed Vicki's hand, "You _are_ that in love, right now. When you talk about this Henry, you can see it in your eyes. It's not like with Mike, it's different."

"Well..I do love him but it just can't work out forever, as in _forever, _know what I mean?" Vicki shrugged. She did love Henry more deeply than she'd ever loved Mike but the whole immortality issue hung over her head like a lead weight.

"Where there's a will, there's a way and honey, I don't believe I know anyone more willful than you, you'll figure it out," Lisa patted her leg for added reassurance.

"Thanks..back to you..what is it you need my help with?" Vicki slipped back into PI mode instantaneously.

"Oh right," Lisa snapped her fingers, "well, it seems that one of my trusted assistants here in Toronto may not be so trusted anymore. I've been seeing something off for about the last couple of months and she seems to be living high on the hog, if ya know what I mean. I know it's not really exciting but I pay well," Lisa smiled.

"Oh, you don't have to pay me..jeez! That's a simple case, compared to some I get, give me details," Vicki took out her pad and pen and began taking notes. Her aunt Lisa owned a clothing business that had stores all over Canada. One of her assistants based here in Toronto seemed to be aloof lately and her financial situation seemed to change. Lisa had also noticed that sales seemed down and while she attributed some of it to the changing economy, she knew that something else might be up.

"Alright, got it," Vicki finished up the information, "I'll start right away. Hey, you wanna meet Henry? He's coming over in about," Vicki looked at her watch and squinted, "an hour."

"Your eyes getting worse honey?" Lisa asked softly, she knew about Vicki's condition and while Vicki never liked to mention it, she talked to Lisa about everything and didn't mind her bringing it up.

"Well, yeah..sorta I guess, I deal with it," Vicki blew it off and moved to her computer. She began searching some information Lisa had given her and tried to change the topic. They talked about things that had happened to them over the years, how Lisa's son was getting married soon and Vicki teased her about being a grandmother.

"I'll be one hot, sexy grandma," Lisa said confidently.

"Yes, you will," Vicki told her.

"You're mom still buggin' you for kids?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, she is. And you know, part of me might want one one day but Henry can't, you know, undead and all," Vicki reminded her.

"Adoption, in vitro, all kinds of options out there, don't give up. It's different when you're in love with someone isn't it, truly in love?" Lisa prodded.

Vicki had to admit, it was different. She never saw herself having kids with Mike but if the opportunity presented itself with Henry, she'd had no second thoughts.

Just then, a breeze blew Vicki's hair and papers flew all over, Henry had arrived…


	3. A Meeting

Henry was shocked to see Vicki had company, especially a look-a-like older woman. True to his nature, the charmed oozed from his face with his sexy smile and dancing eyes.

"Well hello there," Henry's silky voice said as he took Lisa's hand and kissed it. Lisa's eyes took him in just as Vicki's would impressing Henry with the woman's good taste.

"Well, hey yourself sexy," Lisa winked at Vicki who just shook her head.

"I'm guessing from the resemblance this must be a relative," Henry stated with a tilt of his head.

"You'd be guessing right, damn girl, you're not kiddin' about him being hot," Lisa bit her bottom lip. While she'd never, ever cheat on Mike, she noted that just because you were on a diet didn't mean you couldn't look at the menu and this was one entrée that Lisa couldn't imagine passing by.

"Really?" Henry smiled at the now blushing Vicki.

"Thanks Aunt Lisa," Vicki teased.

"Just stating the obvious. I'm sure he's well aware he's sexy, don't you Henry?" Lisa asked.

"You're far too kind, my lady," Henry kissed her hand again and inclined his head in a respectful manner, his eyes never leaving her face. Vicki cleared her throat and crossed her arms. Henry stifled a smile. He knew he'd irritated Vicki a little and it might have been on purpose yet it was fun too.

"Ladies, I'll leave you two.." Henry started to leave but they said no in stereo. Henry grinned, he loved having this affect on woman of all ages.

"You want me to stay?" Henry asked seriously.

"Yes, she has a case Henry and you_ are _my partner aren't you?" Vicki reminded him.

"That is so true," Henry offered.

Vicki filled him and he told Lisa he felt he could get answers from her employee.

"Oh, Henry, she knows," Vicki pointed and made fang motions with her teeth. Henry frowned, Vicki knew he was cautious about things.

"What?? Vicki, is that wise?" Henry asked, his brow furrowing and eyes showing anger.

"Sweetie, no worries. Besides, who the hell would believe me if I did tell?" Lisa shrugged.

"You two are most definitely genetically linked," Henry shook his head and while Henry was less than thrilled at first Lisa knew, he also knew that Vicki would never betray him or endanger his safety. The trio decided to take Lisa to dinner before beginning the investigation.

"That was great," Lisa leaned back, "I'm beat though. Mind if I head on back to my hotel room?"

"Not at all, we're used to late nights," Henry told her then offered her a ride.

"Nope, I'm good," she waved him off, "you two do what you do and then some," she winked. Again, the usually tough Vicki blushed.

"Night," she waved as she got into a cab.

"Vicki, that's the second time I've seen you blush, that's quite unusual and did you really tell her I was..what was it?" Henry searched unnecessarily then added, "oh yes, hot?" He linked his hand in hers while walking her to his jaguar and grinned that crooked, sexy grin of his.

"Henry you are good looking, you are well aware of that, what difference does it make? She was asking me what you looked like, nothing more," Vicki tried to minimize her conversation. When they reached the car, Henry leaned into Vicki and kissed her. Vicki wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. There was no denying he was sexy and a wonderful lover, that was a given but Vicki just knew things couldn't work out between them long term. Vicki wasn't much of a long term kinda woman, she'd told Henry this many times. Secretly, she did want a love like Lisa had but was afraid.

"Mmm.." Henry moaned as he ground his hard member into her, "you taste so sweet." Vicki moaned too and knew they needed to stop and get to work on the case but for the life of her, she couldn't seem to quit. His mouth travelled to her neck and his hot tongue laved the pulse beneath the surface. A guttural sound escaped him as Vicki's breathing quickened. She wanted nothing more than to divest himself of his clothes and fuck his brains out but being in public would make that a tad alarming.

"Henry…" she whispered, "we..um..need to um…" she couldn't remember what they needed to do..oh yes, the case, "we need to check on some leads."

Henry pulled away and smiled, "Later?" he asked with eyes full of desire.

"Oh yes, later," Vicki nodded and licked her lips. Henry groaned from the visual of her full lips so wet and red, signs they'd kissed hard and passionate. They got in the car, deciding to head over to the office in Toronto and check out some information on the computer.

"I think this will be pretty easy, don't you?" Vicki tried to make small talk and get herself in check.

"Should be," Henry told her. He again took her hand and kissed it. Vicki shuddered, Henry smiled and both wanted to get things done quickly so they could get back to Henry's condo.

Things are never pretty simple with any case.

***

Lisa arrived at her hotel room within just a few minutes of leaving the restaurant. She smiled to herself and wondered why her niece kept herself so guarded. She frowned a little knowing part of it had to do with her father but as she had told Vicki many times, she couldn't base every man on him, he was a sorry ass excuse for one. As she pulled her room key out, she fumbled it and dropped it.

"Shit.." she mumbled out loud. Bending to retrieve it, as she came up she was face to face with a stranger.

"You shouldn't have come," were the last words she heard…


	4. Caller

Vicki tried to keep her mind off of Henry all the way to the office but found it next to impossible. She had an urgent need to mark her territory and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

"Henry, maybe we could put the research off for say, thirty minutes?" Vicki licked her lips.

"Gee, I don't know Vicki, we do have a case," he answered facetiously.

"Har-dee har har," Vicki rolled her eyes, "bet I could change your mind," she whispered in his ear while sliding her hand up his leg, inching closer to her favorite area.

"Try me," he growled. Vicki, being bold and brazen, did just that. She leaned over, unzipped his pants and when she freed his straining erection, Henry audibly jumped, shuddered and sighed. He did his best to concentrate on the road in front of him but found it difficult with Vicki laving his sensitive tip and stroking his hard shaft.

"Vicki.." he grunted, "maybe..maybe we should.." his words were cut short when she sped up what she was doing, alternation sucking and laving.

"Vicki, I can't hold out.." Henry told her suddenly. Vicki smiled behind what she was doing and continued undeterred. Henry suddenly jerked and Vicki pulled back, finishing him with her hand while Henry barely maintained control of his jaguar. With a wide grin, she pulled her scarf off and cleaned him up. Henry's eyes were glazed, his breathing shallow and Vicki could swear she saw a small sweat on his brow.

"Well?" Vicki asked in a husky voice.

"I'll say this, you do have a way with changing a man's mind," he shook his head. They arrived at the office within a few minutes and both hurriedly exited his car. Across the street, a man watched them run into the building. He would wait until he saw the light on before calling.

Henry began to kiss and nibble Vicki before they got into her back room where she kept a bed for late nights. They spent little time undressing, clothes ending up on a lamp, the floor and anywhere else they might land. Henry dropped Vicki on the bed and crawled over her, pressing his cool body against her warm skin. Vicki moaned, turned her head and arched into him. Her hardened nipples grazed his hard chest, the sensations sending Vicki into small shudders of pleasure. Henry's mouth covered hers and his tongue swiped inside to find her tongue ready in acceptance.

"You taste wonderful," Henry whispered into her hair as he nuzzled and nipped her neck. His hands placed feathery touches on her stomach, sides and cupped her breast. Vicki hissed when his mouth engulfed her nipple and is tongue flicked it back and forth inside of the hot, wet cavern. Her nails dug into his back and her legs opened up for him. His hard tip pressed her wet folds, he rocked back and forth, teasing her.

"Henry, stop teasing me," she told him. Vicki's hands gripped her own sheets then wound into his hair before finding his firm ass and pushing him toward her entrance. Her pulsing wet walls were aching for him to stretch her out and slam into her over and over. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Henry inched into her and with one hard push, he was fully sheathed inside of her, both of them grunting loudly when the act was completed. Henry began with slow, methodical thrusts and then sped up. Vicki's hips thrust to meet him in a rhythm that would make most mortal women unable to walk the next day but Vicki had come to love and was addicted to Henry's lovemaking. Pushing her legs up for better angle, Vicki shuddered a few small orgasms and Henry hissed when her walls tightened around him. Henry thrust faster and harder at her urging, Vicki's sweat soaked body slick and warm as he took them closer to the edge of explosion. Vicki began to tighten again and this time, Henry bent to her exposed neck, his fangs descending and ready to feed. Her blood was sweet and spicy when he fed, her many orgasms running through her body and satiating them both. Vicki threw her head back and cried out as she spasmed over and over. Finally, when he knew she was finished, Henry let himself go, spilling his seed deep within her. He roared his completion and linked his hands in hers as he too bucked and spasmed his release.

Bending to her, Henry told her he loved her, a ritual that never changed after their lovemaking. Vicki always answered with, "I know." Henry was never angry she didn't reciprocate because he felt he knew what was in her heart although secretly, he wanted her to say it. Her actions spoke volumes but deep down, he would love to hear the words. After redressing, they tenderly kissed and went into Vicki's office. Henry guided Vicki through the dark office although it wasn't necessary, that was one room Vicki could navigate completely blind. She never let Coreen rearrange anything for that very reason. After turning her computer on, Vicki turned the lamp on and Henry set a glass of ice water on her desk.

Sipping it, Vicki smiled and said thanks.

"So..what to do first? I think this should be cut and dried," Vicki said as she typed in the information Lisa had given her.

"Vicki, nothing is ever cut and dried with us is it?" Henry sat on the edge of her desk and laughed slightly.

Tilting her head, she laughed too and said, "You got that right."

Just then, proving that nothing was ever cut and dried, Vicki's phone rang.

Glancing at Henry, she picked it up and answered, "Vicki Nelson Investigations."

"Who is speaking?" the male caller asked. Henry, of course, could hear every word.

"Who are you looking for?" Vicki answered smartly.

"Don't get smart with me, Vicki Nelson," the caller answered angrily.

"Well, gee, look at that, you didn't need to ask now didja?" Vicki was rather pissed by this point.

"Listen carefully," Vicki rolled her eyes, what a cliché.

"You will not investigate Randi Marchman, got it?"

"Oh yes I will, got it?!"

The male caller laughed, "No you won't, not if you want to see your precious Lisa alive again."

Vicki's face paled and Henry vamped out, this was not good……


	5. Coreen's Visitor

The man slammed his phone shut and turned his attention to his captive.

"How much are you worth to her?" the man asked.

"More than you'll ever find out, she won't let you get away with this. And who the hell are you anyway?" Lisa spat out. She was bound, her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied to the chair legs. She was constantly wiggling her wrists to see if she could loosen the ropes but felt she was only cutting into her skin rather than freeing herself.

"You bitch!" the man yelled while raising his arm to hit her. His hand landed on her face with a loud slap, blood spurted from her mouth and her head jerked to the side. Slowly, she turned back to face him with a fire in her eyes that would match any Vicki could show. She spit the remaining blood from her mouth and glared at him.

"Sadly, I won't get to kill you but she will, and again, who the fuck are you?" Lisa growled through gritted teeth.

"Let's just say I'm friends with a mutual friend and you should have left well enough alone. You and your precious business," the man snorted "you make plenty of money. What's wrong with paying someone a little extra for their efforts? No, you had to get curious and you know," he leaned into her, inches from her face, "curiosity killed the cat."

"Thank God I'm not a cat," she said wryly. He raised his hand again but stopped. Lisa could feel the burn of his last assault on her cheek and knew she'd have a nice purple bruise later.

"You're not worth it. When we make the deal, you'll never see me again and you _will _make a deal," he warned her, "and you can call me Howie."

"Wow, tough name," Lisa said, her tone very smart ass and condescending.

"You just want me to beat you down don't you?" Howie laughed a little nervous laugh.

"No, I just want more ammunition when my niece and her partner arrive to kick your ass or better yet, they might just kill you and ask questions later," was Lisa's reply. The man merely stared at her then walked away leaving her alone in the room. She took note of her surroundings. It was somewhat dark, damp and small. Save the chair she was tied to, the only other thing in the room was a table about six feet from her. Craning her neck, she attempted to see if there was anything she could use to free herself and of course, there wasn't.

"Come on Vic, I know you won't leave me here to die," Lisa said out loud. She wasn't worried Vicki wouldn't try to find her, her concern was that Vicki wouldn't make it in time.

It didn't take long for Vicki to scoop up her things and order Henry to the car.

"Who is this man?" Henry asked as she buckled in.

"Hell if I know," Vicki groaned. Henry took her hand and linked his with hers. She tensed at first then relaxed. Henry put up with much more than most men would and for that, she was grateful.

"We will find her, I promise," Henry said with determination.

"Then what?"

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"What do we do? Kill him? Turn him in? On what grounds could we do that?"

"Didn't know we had to have a specific reason but kidnapping is a start, extortion," Henry offered.

"True, but…" she shook her head.

"But what?" Henry asked softly. He knew her aunt meant the world to her, that much he could tell from their short meeting.

"We have to find her first," Vicki said, her brow furrowed and her lips turned down into the worst frown Henry had seen on her face in quite some time. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately but tenderly.

Slowly, Vicki relaxed and returned the kiss. Henry moved to her neck and nibbled, licked and swirled his tongue. Vicki turned her head and moaned. Henry steadied Vicki with a hand at her back and one at her neck, his soft, cool fingers wrapping around her hair in a sensual way. Vicki's blood called to Henry but he didn't want to unless she was willing. His growing need strained his tight jeans. Vicki's hand rubbed in all the right places eliciting moans from deep within Henry. She sighed and whispered 'bite me'. Henry pulled her tight, laved her pulsing neck and bit. Her breathing came in quick, ragged pants as Henry drank. The sweet, copper taste of her blood satiated Henry's need in more ways the one as the blood flowed over his tongue and down his throat. Vicki's shudders and spasms let him know he'd taken care of her needs too. Growling, he laved her wound shut and kissed her again. Vicki could taste her blood but she didn't care, she was very relaxed. Snapping out of her post orgasmic haze, she told Henry they needed to try and track her.

"Where do we start?"

With half-lidded eyes, she licked her lips and shook her head "I have no idea."

Coreen arrived at the office to find it empty but she could tell they had been there. Hearing a noise, she turned but saw nothing. Shrugging her shoulders, she sat at her computer and froze. In the monitor was a reflection of someone standing behind her. Her heart sped up, her palms began to sweat and she reached under the desk to grab the gun Vicki had mounted for her some time ago for safety. She counted to three under her breath, swirled in her seat but no one was there.

"What?" Coreen said out loud. What the hell was going on?

"Who's here? I'm not afraid you know," Coreen said out loud, although her heart rate and sweaty palms said otherwise. She squinted but still saw nothing. After a few moments she decided she must have been seeing things.

"Get a grip Coreen," she said out loud to herself. Sitting again, she glanced up to see the reflection yet again but this time, it was clearer.

"Okay, I can see you but apparently, you're not here, so who are you and what do you want?" Coreen told the reflection. Her computer suddenly clicked on making her nearly fall from her chair. Of its own accord, her computer began to type.

"Holy smokes!" Coreen exclaimed.

"_I'm here to help you and your boss find her aunt," _the screened showed, _"You must find her before he kills her and he will kill her." _

Coreen swallowed hard and said, "Okaaay, but who are you?"

Again, the keyboard began punching out words, "_It's me, Coreen, Ian…" _

Coreen promptly fainted….


	6. Evil Is Here

When Coreen awoke, the spirit of Ian was hovering over her with worried eyes.

"Damn, I thought I was dreaming!" she huffed. Ian backed away while she pulled herself together.

"What are you doing here?" Coreen chocked back a slight sob. She'd really loved Ian and was devastated when he was killed.

"I'm here to help you," Ian told her. His voice had a small echo to it and sounded so far away.

"Why now?" Coreen asked.

"You're not afraid." Ian stated. Coreen shook her head no and smiled.

"Ian, you have no idea the things I've seen since you.." she stopped herself from saying 'died'.

"It's okay," Ian smiled that little crooked smile Coreen had loved so, "I know I'm dead. That's why I can help you. I've been sent here to give you the place where that man is holding Vicki's aunt."

Coreen looked more than surprised, "Really? I mean, that's great but strange," Coreen tilted her head and worried that Ian was some sort of demonic manifestation. Standing up, she backed away and opened a cabinet. Henry had also left Coreen something for protection, a cross that was blessed by a priest. Reaching inside, she pulled it out and held it toward Ian.

Ian's eyebrows furrowed into a frown, "What are you doing?"

Coreen let out a sigh of relief and put the cross away, "Just checking. Like I said, the things I've seen would make you shudder Ian. If you were a demon, you would have shied away and dissipated. Now, what's the address?" Coreen got down to business and took out a paper and pen.

Ian moved toward or rather floated toward her, "Coreen, I've missed you so."

Coreen's eyes misted, "I've missed you too Ian. I'm sorry we couldn't have helped you before you died."

"I know and that's why I'm here, to help. You and your boss do wonderful things. I've been sent to help her, if she loses her aunt, she will be devastated. The woman holding her is evil, much more than normal."

"You mean, she's demonic?" Coreen's eyes widened.

"Yes ad no, she is possessed but with greed and power. When people are like that, they tend to open doors they shouldn't and that's what she's done. The place she's in is a doorway of sorts. Her evil opening it more with each passing hour. When it's fully opened, a lesser demon will come through and inhabit her body, taking over what's in there now, maybe even trying to take Vicki's aunt. So, the Angels intervened, they can sometimes you know, and they sent me so that you would believe and not be afraid," Ian chuckled, "but I see you wouldn't have been afraid at all."

"Not really, I'm more afraid for Lisa," Coreen took the address down and recognized it was an old abandoned business area.

"Hey, I think there was an incident there once too, a girl disappeared, no trace of her. The witness said it was if she was just swallowed up. Wow…" Coreen trailed off then realized that had happened a few months ago, just about the time Lisa's assistant had started to act strangely.

"Ian, I think there is much more to this case," Coreen gathered her things and flipped open her phone. As she dialed, she bolted for the door but stopped short to turn and thank Ian but he was gone.

"Thank you Ian," Coreen blew a kiss in the direction he had been standing. Although Coreen couldn't see him, he caught it in his hand and pressed it to his heart. He closed his eyes, smiled and looked upwards for the light to take him home.

"Vicki!" Coreen nearly yelled into the phone. She pulled the phone away when Vicki yelled back to stop yelling.

"Sorry! It's just..it doesn't matter, anyway, I know where they are….no I'll tell you later…it's trustworthy and get this, remember the girl that just disappeared? Well, I think it might have been your aunt's assistant. What was her name?" Coreen smiled, "Yep, that's her..I'll meet you there," Coreen stopped, her mouth dropped open and she huffed, "why not!?" Stomping her foot she growled.

"I'm coming anyway," Coreen slammed the phone shut and opened her car door.

"I don't think so," a woman's voice said. Coreen whirled but saw nothing but blackness. She hit the sidewalk with a thud.

"Put her in the car, we'll add her to our collection," the woman told the large man. The woman stared into the night with glowing eyes.

"You'll all regret this, no one will stop me," the woman threw her head back and laughed.

**

Vicki closed her phone and hurriedly told Henry the information given to her by Coreen.

"And where did she get this?" Henry pondered out loud.

Vicki shrugged, "She wouldn't say, but she said it was trustworthy. At this point, can it hurt?"

Henry agreed it was worth a shot. They drove in silence to the address Coreen had given them. Henry turned his lights off before arriving to keep their arrival clandestine.

"This is is? It looks like an old shop of some sort," Vicki squinted into the darkness. She hated her eye problem, especially in situations like this. Pushing her glasses up, she unbuckled and started out of the car.

"Wait," Henry put a hand on her arm. His senses were on alert, his eyes were black and he could tell something was off.

"Evil is here," Henry stated.

"No shit," Vicki snorted.

Henry turned to face her, "Vicki.." but before he could say anything Vicki hissed and grabbed her wrists.

"Henry!" she put her arms out.

Her tattoos glowed bright red and burned…


	7. Not A Good Time

Coreen woke up with a splitting headache and ready to kick ass. She realized when she came to that would be next to impossible as she was tied up next to Lisa.

"Well hello sunshine," Lisa grinned. Even in the dim light Coreen could see the swelling and bruising where she'd been hit. Coreen winced.

"Hey, it's nothing. Besides, if Vicki doesn't take care of his crazy ass, I will," she said with the same determination Vicki possessed.

"I believe it, where the heck are we?" Coreen looked around.

"Not sure, but I'm pretty sure we won't live if Vicki and Henry don't get here in time. I can tell ya this, this place gives me the heebie-jeebies. And that Howie character, what an ass!"

"I think your assistant is the one that got me," Coreen told her. She was trying to wriggle out of her ropes just as Lisa had but just like Lisa, she got nowhere.

"You're kiddin!? That bitch!" Lisa was more pissed than ever.

"Well, in her defense, she might be possessed," Coreen said matter of factly.

Lisa blinked, "What?"

"Possessed..by a demon.." Coreen stopped struggling to explain what had occurred couple of months back.

"…and so you see, it corresponds and when I asked Vicki the name of your assistant, she said Claire Weston, I knew then it was the same person."

Lisa sat stunned, "Wow, I mean..wow."

"You're shocked, I can see that but honesty is the best policy and if this thing gets rough, you'll understand why. There are things that happen with Vicki and I that are rather, strange," Coreen waited for her reaction.

"Yes, I know that's not why I'm shocked just disappointed. She just seemed so normal, it can happen to anyone I guess, sad, she's a beautiful smart girl."

"But, this type of demon can only enter someone when they let greed overtake them," Coreen explained.

"Ah..that makes more sense," Lisa nodded. Just then, the door flung open and Howie stood in front of them.

Lisa snarled, "Oh goody, look who's here." Coreen stifled a laugh, Lisa and Vicki were so much alike they could pass for twins.

"Miss me?" Howie laughed.

"Tons!" Lisa shot back.

"Look, you two gotta be quite, the misses isn't thrilled and if you don't shut up, I'll have to shut you up," Howie hissed, his face inches from Lisa's. She wrinkled her nose and turned away.

"Hey man, there's some tic-tacs in my pocket, take the whole box if you want," she said in all seriousness. Howie, angered by her remark, wound his hand in her hair and yanked her head back.

"Leave her alone you creep, you don't know who you're dealing with," Coreen struggled and fought with her binds.

"Shut up! You don't know who_ you _are dealing with missy!" he snarled. Letting go of Lisa's hair, he turned his attention to Coreen. Tilting his head he surveyed the young girl.

"My, my, my, you are a pretty one aren't you? I can see why Ms. Claire took a liking to you," Coreen made a face and said 'blech.'

"Not nice," Howie said while running a finder down her cheek, her throat and then as he approached her breasts, he was suddenly taken off balance and nearly fell.

Swirling around, he yelled, "Who's in here!? Lars..is that you?" Lars must have been the monstrosity of a man that Coreen vaguely remembered seeing when she opened her eyes briefly upon being brought in. Coreen smiled, she knew exactly who pushed him.

"Howie, I think you should know, I have a ghostly friend," Coreen said.

"Liar," Howie's eyes went wide and he gulped.

Lisa glanced at Coreen and something told her Coreen was being truthful, "Nope, she's tellin' the truth. Better watch out, he's right behind you," Lisa bobbed her head behind him. Howie swirled and the girls could have sworn they heard him squeak.

"You two, just shut up..shut up! I'll be back," Howie backed out and never stopped scanning the room. Coreen giggled at Ian, he was standing right beside him the entire time.

"Thanks again Ian," Coreen said to her ghostly admirer.

"You're welcome," Lisa heard a voice say.

"Aren't you lucky, suitors from all walks of life, eh?" Lisa teased. Coreen was amazed that Lisa was so accepting and non-plussed, just like Vicki.

"Lucky me, my boyfriends are either dead or in hell," Coreen shrugged.

"Hey, hang in there, the right one just hasn't come along yet but he will," Lisa told her.

"Ever the optimist I see, well that's something your niece does not share with you."

"No, no I'm afraid she doesn't," Lisa sighed.

"They will come," Coreen told her after what seemed an eternity of deafening silence.

Lisa looked at her, "I hope you're right sweetie."

**

Henry rubbed his thumbs over her wrists and kissed each one, "I'm so sorry, I know it hurts. There is something very evil here, we must be cautious."

"Yes, I know but Lisa, she needs our help Henry and.." Vicki was stopped short. They both ducked as a car pulled up next to the building. A rather large man and woman exited the vehicle. Henry could hear the conversation.

"_Hurry up you oaf!" _the woman told the big man, _"and don't drop her, I think she will be useful too." _ Henry suddenly pulled Vicki all the way over into his lap and he laid down nearly on top of her.

"I don't think this is a good time Henry," Vicki said in a muffled voice. Henry shushed her and waited. The woman stared their direction, her eyes glowing and face set. Deciding she was only imagining things, Claire followed Lars into the house. After they were gone, Henry sat them both up.

"While humorous, just for future reference, I know when it's not a good time," Henry teased, "and, they have Coreen."

Vicki's head shot the direction they had taken her, "Damn!"

"Vicki, I think we should call Mike," Henry offered.

Vicki's mouth fell open, "Are you kidding? You want to call Mike?"

Henry nodded but he didn't want to call him to help Henry but to help Vicki. If he told her that, she would only become angry and belligerent so he tried a different tactic.

"Yes, they are criminals, shouldn't the police be here?"

Vicki narrowed her eyes at Henry, somehow she didn't quite believe that was entirely the truth.

"Uh huh.." she said and started dialing. When Mike answered, Vicki could tell he'd been asleep.

"…and so can you get down here? Henry thinks we need the police."

Vicki listened to Mike then said, "Okay, well thanks…"

"Well?" Henry asked.

"Mike said…good luck…"


	8. Unexpected

Claire entered the room where the women were being held. They both stared down her steely gaze and Coreen shuddered. The evil emitting from the woman permeated the room and Coreen, being sensitive to it here of late, felt it.

"Well, well..look what we have here," Claire smiled wickedly. Bending, she sniffed Coreen's hair and her eyes glowed.

"Get away from me!" Coreen spit in her face. Claire growled and grabbed her by the throat. Coreen began to choke, her face turned purple and her eyes fluttered.

"Let her go bitch!" Lisa yelled and struggled. She tried hopping her chair toward them but only succeeded in nearly toppling herself over.

When Claire let go, Coreen sputtered, coughed and took huge gulps of air to try and regain herself.

"And you," Claire hissed at Lisa, got inches from her and narrowed her eyes, "you just had to interfere."

"Well duh! It is my business dumbass!" Lisa rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do to us?" Coreen asked.

"You are expendable, you're my bait. I want the gatekeeper," she told them.

"Vicki?" Lisa asked. Vicki had shown Lisa her marks and she understood their meaning. Lisa was guessing at this point this lesser demon needed Vicki to become more powerful.

"It's always something demonic," Coreen huffed and rolled her eyes, "when will you people learn, we are just going to banish you."

"Shut up!" Howie started to backhand Coreen but Claire stopped him. She grabbed his wrist and nearly snapped it off.

"NO! I want this one, I like her," Claire purred. Coreen made a face, she was so not into chicks.

"Uh..no offense but you are not my type, at all," Coreen told her.

"I don't care," Claire countered. Coreen muttered 'great' under her breath and prayed Vicki would get here in time.

"Why take the money? What purpose did that serve?" Lisa wanted answers and she was trying to divert attention to save Coreen too.

"I needed to fund my activities. It costs money to become powerful, I needed a large house, I needed some people on payroll, you know, things like that," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Glad I could help," Lisa snorted. Coreen saw something in the window and realized it was Henry. Putting his finger over his mouth in a 'be quiet' gesture, Coreen nodded in understanding.

"They are fine, for now," Henry told Vicki. Vicki wouldn't be able to see them unless she put her face directly to the glass and that would give them away.

"Are you sure?" Vicki asked.

"Yes," Henry whispered.

Motioning her to follow, Henry inched his way around the side encountering a guard with a gun almost immediately. Swiftly, without making a sound, Henry snapped his neck and lay him down gently to avoid detection. Henry took Vicki's hand and guided her over the dead man. Shrugging, she smiled a little. Henry was a great partner in more ways than one.

"I can sense two more up here, wait," Henry ordered.

"No, I'm coming," Vicki shot back.

Henry smiled, "Now?" Vicki slapped him playfully and bit her bottom lip. Leave it to Henry to make a killing spree sexually charged! Vicki extended her asp just as she and Henry rushed the outside guards. Henry bit down and drained one man instantly, Vicki hit the other with her asp and sent him spiraling off balance. Henry finished him off with another neck snap. By now, the inside guards had been alerted. Just as Henry and Vicki started inside, three cars came barreling up to the house.

Shielding her eyes, Vicki gasped, "Mike?"

Mike stepped out of his car, cocked his gun and grinned, "Surprised?"

"Slightly," Vicki told him, "but thanks."

Mike nodded and told his men where to go, "Go around back, you two, watch the sides and I'll join them." The men did as they were told as Mike caught up to Vicki and Henry.

Just as they turned to enter, a loud noise made them all duck and cover.

"What the hell was that?" Vicki yelled.

"I have no idea," Mike offered, "It sounded like an explosion but I don't see anything, do you?"

Henry strained, "I did hear several heart beats, now I only hear a few, something happened." They started to bolt in when Vicki dropped to her knees.

Her marks were burning and were literally on fire.

"Son of a bitch!" Vicki yelled while gritting her teeth.

Mike and Henry both went to Vicki's side, each narrowing their eyes at the other.

"Boys! No fighting right now..please," Vicki groaned. Henry had one arm and Mike the other. Vicki suddenly screamed and went limp.

"What the hell is going on Fitzroy!?" Mike was frantic. Gunshots rang out, screams cut through the night and all hell broke loose.

Actually, what they didn't know was that hell opened up.

**

"When my niece gets here, she is going to kick your ass," Lisa told Claire.

"When your niece gets here," Claire hissed, "I'm going to use her to gain power. First though, I need a little blood, Howie?"

Howie moved toward Coreen and Lisa screamed, "No! Leave her alone!"

"I'm not going to kill her, I have other plans for this cutie, I just need her blood," Claire growled.

Howie cut Coreen's ropes and dragged her to the center of the room where Lisa noticed a symbol of sorts drawn into the floor.

"No, no..let me go!" Coreen fought and clawed Howie, fighting him with all her strength. The little goth was no match for the large, burly man.

"Stop fighting girly, she ain't gonna hurt ya, I just need a bit to open the door," Howie held her tight to him and pulled out a tiny, sharp dagger.

When he sliced her open palm, the blood seemed to fall in slow motion and as it hit the circle, a loud boom rocked the house as the gate began to open…


	9. Stay

Vicki lay limp in Mike's arms at Henry's insistence.

"We need to take her to the car," Mike told Henry.

"No, she will be unprotected. We must stay together," Henry charged into the building and began to search but it didn't take much. The gateway created a strange glow and he could hear the Coreen screaming to stop. With vampire speed Henry made his way to the back room where they were being held. He shielded his eyes from the bright glare and growled when he entered the room.

Claire turned and was shocked to see a vamped out Henry within inches of her.

"Get out!" she screamed. Howie and Lars were terrified. They knew of demons but nothing of vampires. Henry slammed Claire against a back wall but it had little effect on her.

"Get him you idiots!" Claire ordered. Lars hesitated then lunged for Henry. Unbeknownst to the others, Lisa had been freed by Coreen. Lisa ordered Coreen to crouch down and edge toward the door.

"What about you?" Coreen asked.

"I'll be fine, just go," Lisa bobbed her head toward the exit. Coreen pursed her lips and watched as Henry threw Lars into Claire then turned his attention to Howie who had stopped dead in his tracks. Claire was suddenly gone and when Coreen exited the room, she bumped into her back. Mike lay sprawled out on the floor and Vicki was lying on the floor next to him in a crumpled heap.

"What are you doing?" Coreen went to Vicki and tried to cover her by throwing herself on Vicki's body to protect her.

"Move out of my way or die," Claire told her.

"You'll have to kill me first," Coreen shot back.

Claire huffed and rolled her eyes, "Look, I really like you but I need her, I need her to finish the ritual." Claire flicked her wrist and Coreen went airborne, landing with a loud thud limp and unmoving. Claire could hear Mike's men coming up the hallway. Chanting something in another language, she put up a shield to keep them out. Bending, she picked up a semi-conscious Vicki and threw her over her shoulder. Upon entering the room, Claire was pleased to see the fight between Henry and her men was still ongoing. This made heading for the open portal much easier. Claire felt Vicki begin to stir and tried to hurry without being noticed. Just as she made it to the edge, Henry was behind her with his hand around her throat.

"Put her down," he ordered in his otherworldly voice.

"No, I need her!" Claire held tight to Vicki. Vicki fully came alive when her wrists started to burn and flame. She squirmed and kicked until Claire was forced to drop her on the floor. Vicki's eyes widened in fear when she felt herself being pulled into the portal. Her nails scratched and grasped the wood as she tried to hang on. Henry was still hanging onto Claire and didn't notice Vicki slipping away. The noise was deafening inside, the wind was swirling and the portal was so bright even Henry had a difficult time focusing.

"Henry!!" Vicki yelled. Henry still didn't hear her and as Claire fought with him, he turned away from where Vicki was struggling. Claire struggled and scratched Henry but it didn't faze him, he held tighter and growled. He didn't want to bite her, she was tainted with evil. He knew a simple break of her neck might not work so he decided to push her into the portal instead. Vicki's feet were over the edge of the portal just as Mike dove and grabbed her arms.

"Hold on!" Mike yelled.

"I am!" Vicki yelled back. Lisa had joined Mike and as soon as Henry threw Claire in, the portal closed with a whoosh and hiss of smoke. Everyone relaxed and their breathing was labored. Vicki lay limp again and unresponsive.

"Vicki?" Lisa shook her niece. Henry strained to hear her heart.

"She's not breathing," Lisa turned her over and gasped, Vicki looked as though she were dead.

"Vicki..Vicki hang on," Lisa shook her violently. Henry was kneeling beside her and pleading with her to come back to him.

"Vicki, wake up, please stay" Henry held her hand and kissed it. Mike shoved them both out of the way.

"Get out of the way," Mike said gruffly as he started CPR. Henry sat back on his knees and watched helplessly. He couldn't lose her, not after all they had been through and how far she had come. Lisa had tears streaming down her cheeks. Coreen, who had now joined the group, sobbed and begged Vicki to come back.

**

Vicki found herself in a bright light and at peace.

"Shi..I mean shoot, I'm dead," she muttered.

"Yes, you are," said a voice behind her.

"Who are you?" Vicki started to squint but realized her vision was perfect again.

"Don't you recognize me Vicki?" the boy said.

"Ian?," Vicki touched him lightly. "Hi," she said softly. She looked down to see she was wearing some sort of white gown material.

"Please tell me this is not the attire, tell me we have other alternatives," Vicki snorted.

Ian threw his head back and laughed, "Even in death, you maintain your sense of self. There are a few things I need to tell you…"

**

Mike stopped CPR and let the paramedics take over.

"Is she going to be okay?" Coreen squeaked out.

"Let us do our job ma'am," the EMT said as they loaded Vicki's lifeless body into the ambulance.

Henry was already at his car. There were only a few of hours left until sunrise and he wanted to be with her for as long as possible. Lisa and Coreen caught up to him and asked for a ride. He happily obliged. Silently, they drove behind the ambulance, Mike followed in his car and no one said a word as they entered the hospital to wait for news.

"Fitzroy, promise me something," Mike finally said.

"What?" Henry responded with little emotion.

Mike sighed, "If she doesn't make it, turn her, I can't stand the thought of losing her."

Henry said nothing for awhile then said, "I promise…"


	10. Vicki's Fate

**_Thanks to superfly99 for letting me know I posted the wrong chapter...S._**

Upon arriving at the hospital, the staff went to work on trying to revive Vicki. Henry watched helplessly as they inserted more iv's, the doctors barked orders and everyone worked frantically and tediously. Although the machines and staff kept Vicki's blood flowing and heart beating, for all intensive purposes, she was dead. Henry stood and waited for that familiar beat hoping against all hope it would return. With his head bowed in a silent prayer, a single tear streamed down his cheek and hit the floor. As it hit, Henry's head jerked up toward Vicki. His slow beating heart stopped as he strained to hear and hope he had heard what he was praying to hear.

"…so you see Vicki, it's time to go back. It's not time for you to be here. I've given you some choices as to what you can have once you return and you'll need to let me know what that is before I can send you back," Ian said softly.

Vicki blinked then said, "Oh," and nodded in understanding.

"Have you decided on what you want yet?" Vicki bit her bottom lip and nodded yes.

Ian smiled, "Okay then, we need to get you back. Come on, you have a life to live."

Ian put his hand out, Vicki told him what she decided and in a flash, she was sent back.

**

Mike made it to the hospital in record time bringing Lisa and Coreen with him. When they arrived, he searched for Vicki but only found Henry sitting alone in a waiting room.

"Well?" Mike asked. Lisa held a sobbing Coreen's hand and stood stoically, just as Vicki would.

"They got her back, it's a matter of time now to see how she does, I've been waiting to take you upstairs," Henry said solemnly. Coreen threw herself at Lisa. Lisa, being a caring and loving mother, held Coreen tight, stroked her hair and said Vicki was strong and she would be fine. The hospital was large and bright, almost cheery, however. The somber group was anything but cheery when they entered Vicki's room in intensive care. Coreen's eyes widened. Vicki looked like a machine, there seemed to be a tube or wire attached to every part of her body.

"She's _alive?_" Coreen asked.

Henry nodded slowly and sat on the edge of her bed, "Yes, she is." He kissed the hand that was uncovered by any tape or tube and held it gently. Lisa brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead, tears slipping silently down her cheeks.

"_I promise, I will be here when you wake up, I will tell you everything_," Lisa whispered. Henry tilted his head, he was the only one that heard her and wondered what she was going to tell her.

"Jeez, Vic," Mike tapped her leg lightly, patting it and toeing the floor nervously.

Coreen sniffed, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like when this happens I'm at fault," Coreen answered.

"Honey, I'm the one who had her investigate, if anyone is at fault it's me, but let me say this, it's no one's fault. This woman was crazy, you can't stop crazy people. Don't beat yourself up over this Coreen," Lisa reassured her. Coreen bit her bottom lip and sniffed again.

"Mike, do you think you could take Coreen home?" Henry asked. Mike agreed and with a warm hug and a light peck on the cheek, Henry sent Coreen away.

"Well, guess we sit and wait huh? What about you? You've not got much time left," Lisa bobbed her head toward the window signaling approaching sunrise.

"That's why I sent them away, I was wondering if you might help me," Henry asked, "I don't want to leave the hospital."

"Sure, what can I do?"

Henry explained that under the basement was a sub-basement. There was a room that was no longer used except for storage. He could stay there as it was devoid of any daytime light. His concern was someone might open it by mistake and find him.

"Could you push something in front of it after I'm settled?"

Lisa smiled, "Of course I will. I'm not leaving her either. I've called Mike but I'm not calling my sister until she wakes, besides, she will be pissed if I call her mother!" Lisa laughed.

Henry chatted with Lisa for a bit longer until he felt the pull of sunrise fast approaching. Never in all of his long years had he wished he were mortal again, if nothing more than just to stay with Vicki for the day. Henry bent to Vicki's cheek and kissed her as long as he could before he had to tear away from her. His eyes glistened again with tears as he whispered, "come back to me."

Lisa followed Henry downstairs and randomly gave him a hug, "You just look like you need a hug Henry."

"Thank you," he told her honestly he did. She pulled him into a big bear hug and while Henry was stronger than any human alive, when Lisa hugged him she felt as if she were hugging a very frightened young man, a normal human young man instead of a vampire.

"Henry, I know you love my niece with all your heart and I know you want her to live, she will, she's strong but what would you like to have for you both? What kind of life would you like to have?" Lisa asked.

Henry furrowed his brow, "It sounds ridiculous but a happy long life with children, but that is impossible so I would be happy with whatever life I would have with her."

"That's not ridiculous, that's human," Lisa replied. Human. That's the one thing Henry always worried he wasn't and here was this Vicki look-a-like accepting what he was and calling him human. There was nothing better than that for Henry at that very moment. He never cared to be human after Christina left him, there was nothing in the world he desired to enjoy as a human until Vicki.

Lisa pushed a large supply cart in front of the door as Henry had asked. She would return thirty minutes before sundown and remove it. On the way back upstairs, Lisa looked at her reflection in the elevator doors.

"Boy oh boy, Vicki, are you going to be surprised," she sighed…..


	11. Revelations

Lisa slept in the chair next to Vicki's bed all night. Each time the nurse came in to check on her, she woke up to listen and observe. By noon, Lisa decided to stay up for the day. One of the nurses had brought her some food and although it wasn't the best, it was some sort of nourishment. Lisa picked at it eating it half-heartedly and swallowing hard to get it down. Her chest was tight with emotion as she thought of what she would say to Vicki when she woke up. After thirty minutes, Lisa gave up, sighed loudly and said out loud, "How am I going to tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Vicki said, her voice barely above a whisper. Lisa scrambled out of the chair and went to her.

"You're awake! Thank God!" Lisa held Vick's hand and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm alive, in pain but alive," Vicki's body felt as though it had been beaten relentlessly for hours.

"I'm so thrilled, everyone will be thrilled," Lisa smiled.

Vicki's face blanched, "My mother too?"

Lisa shook her head, "Uh…no. I didn't call her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Vicki closed her eyes and sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"You rest," Lisa started to walk away but Vicki grabbed her wrist.

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Boy, you don't forget shit do you?"

"I learned from the best," Vicki managed a weak smile.

"I.." Lisa paused, sat on the bed and stared at her hands for a minute before continuing and when she looked back up, her eyes, so similar to Vicki's, brimmed with tears, "So many times I wanted to tell you and I couldn't. I never thought I would want to but last night, when you almost died, I knew I had to."

Vicki managed to push herself up on the bed, "What's wrong?"

Lisa sniffed somewhat, "Nothing's wrong, nothing at all. You know I told you I just turned fifty? Well, I lied to you. I actually just turned 55."

Vicki furrowed her brow then winced, "So, women lie about their age all the time although I must say, I never suspected. Growing up you just looked so young, hell you still look younger."

Lisa chuckled, "Well, that's for damn sure but..there was a reason I lied to you."

Vicki tilted her head and again she winced, she needed to keep her body still she decided, "You mean, I'm the _only_ one you lied to? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes."

"But..why?"

Vicki listened in rapt attention when Lisa began to tell her tale.

"When I was seventeen, I got pregnant. The boy was a jerk, typical 'center of the universe' kind of guy, star athlete, etc. Anyway," Lisa glanced at Vicki's face to see if she knew what was coming and it seemed she did but to be sure, she continued, "your mom was my rock."

Vicki made a noise, "Pfffft! MY mom..?? Are you shitting me?" Vicki was shocked. Her mom was so not the strong type.

"She used to be, well..fantastic, that is until.." Vicki cut her off.

"My father, I know," she shook her head in disgust.

"Well..that's the thing Vicki, he wasn't your father," Lisa told her.

"What…what do you mean he wasn't my father?" Vicki narrowed her eyes.

Lisa took a deep breath, "Vicki, your mom can't and never could have children. She was born without a uterus and she wanted children so badly."

"What are you saying?" Vicki's heart monitor began to beep, her heart rate was jumping erratically. Lisa panicked.

"Vicki..calm down or I will have them put you back under for a bit," Lisa ordered. Vicki took a few deep breaths and her heart rate slowed again. By now, a nurse had come running in but they waved her away.

"She's fine, just having dirty thoughts!" Lisa laughed. The nurse's face flushed red with embarrassment and Vicki managed a slight laugh.

"I'm saying, Vicki, that I am your biological mother," Lisa told her as gently as she could.

Vicki blinked several times, licked her lips and simply said, "No shit?"

"No shit." Lisa replied with a shrug. Vicki always knew they looked more alike than she and her mother did but thought nothing of it. The fact their personalities were alike seemed unimportant or strange too but now, that all seemed to fit.

"Please don't be mad at your mother, it was my idea to keep it from you. Marjory already felt less of a woman when she couldn't have children and I felt I was helping her. It wasn't because I didn't love you because," Lisa had to stop, she was beginning to sob. Vicki pulled Lisa toward her very slowly and held her as tightly as she could. She rubbed and patted her back.

"It's okay, I'm not angry, I understand," Vicki choked back a sob of her own.

Lisa composed herself and pulled away but the two women held hands.

"It was so hard, not being there for everything. Although your…donor…" Lisa said 'donor' through gritted teeth, "wasn't someone I loved, thought at the time I thought I did, I still loved..still love, you very, very much. I'm so proud of the woman you've become. I love you so much I wish I could give you my eyes so you wouldn't have your issues, I wish I could make you live forever so you could be with your true love and you would let yourself be happy, there are so many things I wish for you."

Vicki smiled, this woman truly was her birth mother. No one in the world would ever want so much for another being unless they were their child.

"Thank you, thank you for everything. It must have been hard to give me up, I can't imagine that," Vicki told her.

Lisa nodded, "It was the worst day of my life but, I lived close to see you grow up and although I wasn't your "mother" I was your Auntie and that was good enough. Marjory loves you so much, I don't know that we should tell her."

"Why not? Mom's a lot tougher than you think, hell she raised _me_," Vicki reminded her.

"True." Both women laughed although Vicki winced and frowned. Every part of her body hurt.

"You're tired, rest," Lisa ordered again.

"Wait..where is everyone?" Vicki asked.

Lisa explained that Mike had taken Coreen home, she told her what happened with Claire and finally, where Henry was.

"He took a chance and stayed here all night, for me?"

"Well hell yeah! Why wouldn't he?"

Vicki decided to come clean and tell her aunt/mom.

Vicki shook her head, "I have something to tell you too…"


	12. More Than Okay

Lisa and Vicki talked all afternoon and time flew by so quickly, they didn't realize it had gotten dark. Lisa fielded the many calls from Mike and Coreen to check up on her. Vicki confided in Lisa what had occurred while she was on the other side. Lisa smiled when Vicki shared her decision with her and promised she would keep it to herself.

"You could have decided on so many things, why that?" Lisa asked.

Vicki shrugged, "I thought it was the most logical."

As Lisa opened her mouth to say something, they both heard a rustle in the doorway. Vicki was in much better condition when Henry arrived for the evening. In a flash, he was at her side and took her hand in his.

"How do you feel?" Henry asked with worried eyes.

Vicki smiled, "I've had better days but I'm alive."

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Lisa patted Vicki's leg and winked at Henry as she passed him.

After she left, Henry took the opportunity to lean in and kiss Vicki tenderly on the lips. Vicki took his face in her hands and pulled him closer. Henry put his hand on her back and the other held her cheek as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Moaning, she kissed him veraciously and deeply. Henry pulled away but kept his grip on her as she kept her hands on his face.

"What is it?" she asked. Vicki was somewhat breathless and the beeping of the monitors gave away her heart rate.

"Nothing, I just don't want to hurt you," Henry told her.

Vicki grinned a lopsided grin, "You're not. This is the best medicine in the world. A big dose of Henry lovin'." They resumed their kissing but finally had to stop.

"Henry, I want to be with you so badly but I know I can't right now, so…" Vicki bit her bottom lip, cast a downward glance and added as she looked up, "please,"she whispered as she pulled her hair back and exposed her neck.

Henry shook his head, "No, I can't. You nearly died..well you did die I think, I can't," Henry shook his head vehemently.

"Henry, I'm fine. Please, I need it," Vicki licked her lips. Henry's eyes seem to watch her tongue slide over them in slow motion. Her soft, slick tongue wet each lip slowly and made them shiny and inviting. Henry pulled her to him and kissed the spot where her blood rose to the surface and pulsed as her heart raced. After kissing it, he laved his tongue over the spot and as he sank his fangs in, Vicki's sharp intake of air told him she was enjoying it as much as he was. Henry pulled away and laved her wounds closed after just a small amount of her sweet blood. He didn't want to take too much for fear of creating a problem in her already weakened state. When Henry pulled away, the look on her face was sheer joy and satisfaction. Vicki's hand had come to rest on his hardened member and even through his confining jeans, Vicki could trace the outline of him perfectly. Henry growled and kissed her again.

"I thought I lost you," Henry said as he pulled away. They held hands as lovers would and Vicki shook her head.

"Oh no, you're not gettin' rid of me that easily your royal highness," Vicki teased. She jerked her hand away when she heard a familiar voice.

"Royal pain in the ass is more like it," a voice came from the doorway. Henry set his jaw but said nothing, Mike had helped them out in more ways than one.

"Detective, nice to see you," Henry said politely.

Mike moved to the other side of Vicki's bed and sat on the edge. Henry had broken contact giving Mike the opportunity to do whatever he felt he needed to do. Mike also gave Vicki a kiss, however, it was a friendly light peck on the cheek. Nonetheless, Henry was still jealous and his furrowed brow and low growl let Vicki know Henry's true feelings.

"Mike, thanks so much for your help," Vicki told him.

"Aw shucks, ma'am, my pleasure," Mike joked. Henry even smiled at Mike's joking nature.

"Shall I go and give you some time alone?" Henry asked. Although he didn't really want to go, he felt he owed it to Mike.

"No, no," Vicki squeezed Henry's hand, "don't go." Mike's eyes darted to their hands and he frowned. His heart squeezed tight with jealously. He knew Vicki was no longer his but damned if he wanted that vampire prince to have her. However, Mike knew all to well that Vicki Nelson would have whoever she wished.

"No, I should be going. I just wanted to see for myself you were okay and," Mike spread his arms wide and grinned, "you're more than okay." After another quick peck on the cheek, Mike nodded a goodbye to Henry and out he went.

"Vicki, what happened to you when you.." Henry swallowed a lump as he remembered her the familiar thump in her chest disappearing, "died," he said softly with a downward glance.

"It was amazing really, I was actually in Heaven, me.." Vicki shook her head, "who'd have thought? Anyway, Ian was there with me, strange but true." Vicki went on to tell Henry how Ian told her it wasn't her time but she left out the issue of her decision she had to make.

"…and then there was one more thing," Vicki finally said.

"Which was?" Henry prodded.

Vicki cleared her throat and pursed her lips, she played with her hands nervously, "Ian told me I could make a choice when I came back."

"A choice? About what?"

"My life, me, whatever."

"I see."

"What does that mean?" Vicki was on the defensive immediately.

"Nothing, just that you were given a second chance, very interesting, that's rare you know," Henry told her. Vicki struggled to find the words to explain to him what her choice was and why. She decided on telling him the options but not what she chose.

"He said I could regain my eyesight, have a child with my true love or live forever," Vicki told him. She waited for his response but got nothing.

"Don't you want to know what I chose?"

Henry sighed, "I know having a child is something you wouldn't consider and I can't provide, assuming I am your true love," Henry grinned, "so I'm guessing you didn't choose that, I think that living forever would be perfect but that would be selfish of me so my thought is that you chose healthy eyes. That's smart though, there are so many things you could do if you had your eyesight."

Vicki smiled but said nothing, she kept her thoughts to herself…


	13. Their Night Had Just Begun

Vicki was out of the hospital within two days and much to Henry, Mike, Lisa and Coreen's chagrin, back at work in three.

"Hey, I'm fine people," Vicki told her inquisitors.

"Are you sure? It's not like you can't take another day," Coreen offered.

"Positive, besides, I need to wrap things up and then we can have a long weekend," Vicki shot Henry a knowing look, Mike caught it as did Lisa and with that, he bid everyone goodnight.

"Coreen, you head home too," Vicki ordered.

"Are you sure? I can stay," Coreen responded.

Vicki insisted and Coreen relented. Lisa told Henry to get them something to eat but Vicki was more than sure it there was an ulterior motive. When Lisa knew Henry was out of range, she pulled Vicki to the couch for a chat.

"Is this going to be a lecture cuz…" Vicki was interrupted by Lisa.

"Nope, just some advice. Look," Lisa took both of Vicki's hands in hers, "you are so closed up. You need to let him in, let things go as they should. You are selfless and strong, that's fantastic but you need to be happy too. It's not all about everyone else, you deserve happiness. That man, vampire, whatever he is, he loves you _as you are_. He doesn't want to change you and you are _ not _broken, you never were. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger right? Well, almost. Hell, we almost did die," Lisa shook her head at the realization how close they had come, especially Vicki.

"And we are not telling Majory," Lisa reminded Vicki sternly.

"No, there is no need. Besides, I think the relationship we have is strong enough without letting it be known public, don't you?" Vicki asked.

"I agree, and no more long stretches either," Lisa smiled.

The two women continued to talk until Henry arrived with burgers and fries.

"Thanks sexy," Lisa winked. Henry smiled a lop-sided sexy smile and shook his head. It amazed him how the two women were so similar and he had some suspicion about that. He decided to ask Vicki about that later.

"I'll take mine to go, got a plane to catch," Lisa sighed.

"So soon? Can't you stay one more day?" Vicki asked as she got up to follow her out.

"I'm sorry sweetie, wish I could but I've got to get back. Besides, Mike's been without for a few days," Lisa tilted her head and added, "hell, so have I. No wonder I'm a tad stressed." Both women burst into laughter and hugged each other tightly.

"Call me, we'll chat online too when you get a chance okay? I love you," Lisa whispered as she kissed Vicki's cheek.

"I love you too," Vicki told her with a kiss goodbye too. Both women were struggling to keep their emotions in check. In the past, the times they had departed from one another were bittersweet but this time had more significance. Things were changed, lives were altered and secrets were known. Vicki decided at that moment she would do her best to keep in closer contact. Her life would change as well and she knew Lisa would be there for her every step of the way.

"Be careful," Vicki called after her. Lisa waved behind her, her eyes brimmed and she refused to turn and let Vicki see her cry. Henry was behind Vicki and wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck softly.

"Don't be sad, you'll see her again," Henry told Vicki. Vicki nodded, swallowed the lump in her throat and turned into Henry's arms. They hugged silently for a bit before Vicki spoke.

"That food smells wonderful but," she sniffed deeply, "you smell delicious." Henry growled and began to kiss her passionately. His hands caressed her back, her hands and nails dug into his back. He felt the sting of her nails through his silk shirt and he moaned. Pulling away, he told her she needed to eat.

"I'm not hungry for food," her eyes were hooded with desire for him. Closing her office door and locking it, she pushed him toward her back room that held her bed.

"It's been too long for me too, Henry," Vicki told him, her voice barely above a whisper. Henry's eyes darkened as he watched her undress slowly for him. He did the same but with greater speed. Standing before each other fully nude, Vicki licked her full lips. Henry's proud erection twitched in anticipation. Vicki took his hand and pulled him to her bed. They lay together, Henry on top and Vicki's leg entwined with his. He pushed toward her wet folds, teasing and taunting her. Henry brushed her hair away from her face, Vicki raked her nails along his back and he arched into the sensation.

"I can't live without you Vicki, I just can't bear the thought of it. I've never felt this way about a woman, not in all my long years."

"I can't live forever, what will you do when I grow old and ugly?" she asked him.

"You'll never be ugly to me and I will worry about that later, but now," Henry bent to kiss her then pulled away, "I will love you like I've never loved you." With that, he bent to kiss her again and pushed his tongue into her awaiting mouth. They both dueled for dominance. Henry again pushed toward her entrance. Vicki was dripping with desire for him but he held back. His hand found it's way to her pebbled nub. His nimble fingers twirled and massaged her breast. Vicki turned away as her breathing became labored under his ministrations. His actions elicited grunts and arching from Vicki. Her eyes closed and she let Henry's passion take her away from all that she had been through over the course of a just a few days. Her body was on fire, her stomach tickled with the familiar feeling of impending release as Henry moved to take her in his mouth. His warm, soft tongue took one breast first then the other as he laved and swirled her into a frenzy. She arched into him and wound her fingers in his soft brown curls. Henry continued a downward path stopping to kiss her flat stomach and lave her belly button. Vicki squirmed and thought she would lose it before he made his way to his destination.

Her soft mound called to him, he smelled and felt her desire for him. Before taking her in his mouth, his fingers found their way to her entrance that was swollen and wet, wanting to be explored and taken. He inserted his long, artistic and very talented fingers into her, stroking that special spot inside. A deep guttural sound emitted from within Vicki, somewhere deep within that told Henry he was making all the right moves. He pushed and stroked then finally began his assault on her sensitive and engorged nub. Vicki shuddered when he took her in his mouth. His tongue was soft then hard, alternating swirling, sucking and flicking. He pumped her and nuzzled her to the edge over and over then pulled back each time she got close.

"Henry..please..stop teasing," she begged.

Finally, Henry took her over the edge with a last flick and swirl. She tightened around his fingers over and over while he pushed into her, her juices flowing and walls spasming as she cried out. Her orgasms washed over her filling her not only with a sense of release but with a happiness and joy unmatched because she was with Henry. With her last few shudders, Henry softly kissed her thighs then pulled her onto her hands and knees. Vicki's breathing was shallow and fast but she was ready for more.

Their night had just begun…


	14. Questions Answered

Their sweat soaked bodies craved each other and Henry intended on satisfying all of the craving he could for one night. Pulling Vicki closer to him, he breached her folds and with one fell swoop, he entered her and filled her to her womb. Henry stilled and let her accept him while she groaned and wiggled, shuddered and squeezed him with her wet, tight walls. Henry's grip on her hips tightened as his fingers dug into her to the point of bruising but Vicki urged him forward. Slowly, methodically and with great care, Henry began his lovemaking. Vicki met each soft thrust then pulled herself up into a sitting position. The shift put more contact on Henry's sensitive tip and he shuddered and grunted. Burying his head in her hair, Vicki wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and he took the open invitation to nibble her neck while massaging her breasts. Vicki began to ride him with an intensity Henry didn't remember she possessed. His eyes closed, his mouth went slack and he called out her name.

"Vicki…" he growled. His eyes blackened and his fangs dropped as he struggled to push his beastly nature back. Vicki's actions were sending him toward a massive explosion and Henry wasn't sure he could last much longer. Vicki's walls began to tighten again and her breathing signaled she was close as well. Pushing her hair aside, Henry bent to her neck and sucked before laving and biting. Vicki arched and screamed as he pushed her once again into the abyss of ecstasy. Henry bent her forward and slammed into her while holding her stomach and hip. He roared as he spilled himself into her. His warm liquid filled Vicki completely and they both fell together on the bed when he was finished. Henry was still inside of her and they curled together, sweating, panting and spent.

"That was fanfuckingtastic," Vicki breathed out. She needed it more than she'd realized and her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Sleep, Vicki, rest and relax," Henry whispered as he kissed her. Vicki only nodded, mumbled something akin to I love you and drifted off. When she awoke, Henry was lying beside her, head on hand and watching her.

"Mmm.." Vicki snuggled into him. He had covered them both up but they were still nude.

"How long have I been asleep?" Vicki asked as she twirled his chest hair absently. Her womb was beginning to stir again with desire for him, her core getting hot and wet from merely touching him. His hard length was at her thigh and it twitched with excitement.

"About an hour, feel better?" He asked with a slight smile. Vicki nodded and pushed him over on his back. Straddling him, she wiggled her wet folds against his tip and teased him.

"I'm about to feel a lot better," she told him with a sly grin.

"Already?" he asked.

"Uh huh.." she bent to kiss him then moved to his neck and bit. Henry hissed and arched into her, spearing her as he did.

"Oh..my…God.." Vicki moaned. They began again and it wasn't long before Henry had yet again sent Vicki over the edge.

Henry kissed her chastely and asked if she was hungry to which she replied, "hell yes."

Henry insisted she take a hot shower first while he prepared her something to eat. Vicki agreed and as she bent her head back to wash her hair, a voice drifted into the bathroom.

"Vicki?"

Vicki's eyes snapped open and she instinctively covered herself, "Ian? What the fuck are you doing in here? Get out!" She squinted as she tried to see him through the steamed up shower glass but it was futile, she saw nothing.

"I'm not there physically," Ian huffed, "but I wanted to tell you that things will work out well. All is good and the future you have chosen holds not only great promise but a surprise or two."

"Groovy, more surprises although I must say," Vicki smirked, "you're..uh…_.voice_ being here is quite the surprise."

Ian's voice drifted in a little laugh and told her to keep her faith, told her goodbye and added, "and..take care of Coreen please."

His voice sounded so sad that Vicki had to clear out a lump in her throat, damned if she was going to become some emotional wreck.

"Sure, no problem," Vicki promised. Vicki finished her shower, put on one of Henry's robes and a pair of boxers then met him in the kitchen to eat.

This was the first day of the rest of her life and for once, Vicki knew things looked good and held promise. What Vicki didn't know was that because of her selfless choice, more surprises were indeed ahead for her.

**

ONE YEAR LATER….

Vicki called Coreen to tell her she was on the way to the office.

"Vicki, you are supposed to stay home, remember? Henry will be pissed if he finds out," Coreen admonished.

"Well then, he won't find out will he?" was Vicki's retort from the other end. When she arrived at the office, Coreen shook her head and tsked.

"I'm not going to be responsible if something happens," Coreen pointed to Vicki's very large belly. Vicki looked down, patted her unborn child and smiled.

"I'm not staying long, besides, I have a week to go," Vicki shrugged. When she found out just a few months after her near death experience she was pregnant with Henry's child, that's when she shared things with Henry. She told him she'd made the choice to have a child with him. Henry, at the time, had been quite perplexed about her decision.

"_I don't understand, you could have chosen to have your eyes back, to be a cop again, why choose to have a child with me?" Henry wasn't questioning her wanting a child with him, he was questioning her giving up something she could have regained. At first, Vicki had become angry and told him he was an ungrateful ass. It took much convincing on his part to reassure her that wasn't his intention and silently prayed her hormones wouldn't be this bad all the way through, however, they were. _

"_Henry, you've wanted children as long as I've known you. While I might not be the best mother in the world, I know someone who gave up something very special to her for someone else, someone she loved dearly and I feel it's only fair to do the same." _

At that point, Henry's emotions got the better of him and he had sobbed. He was touched and honored that she would do such a thing for him and he knew at that point how much she truly loved him. Secretly, he wished she had chosen immortality but this was just as special. What Henry didn't know at the time was that being pregnant with a child that was half his would not only correct her vision issues but she would be immortal as well. Ian's spirit had one last visit with the two before he disappeared completely.

"_I wanted to tell you both, together, that because of Vicki's selfless choice, all three of her desires will be granted. She chose to give something to someone else, there is no greater love than that." _

That had been six months ago and Vicki's vision had indeed returned. They had no idea how the immortality issue was but Henry decided not to test fate right now, especially while she was pregnant.

"So, did Henry finish buying out the baby store?" Coreen teased. Vicki rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I think so, that little man that owns the store gets giddy every time Henry calls to make an evening appointment. I just want to finish up this last ca…" Vicki stopped, her eyes grew wide and she stood as still as a statue.

"What?" Coreen's eyes went wide too.

"Uh.." she pointed to the floor where a growing puddle had formed.

"Oh shit! See! I told you..oh man..Henry is going to be pissed!" Coreen fretted and flitted about not knowing which way to turn or what to do.

"Calm down, just drive me to the hospital, we'll call him on the way and tell him..well hell I don't know what we'll tell him, let's go." Vicki waddled to the door. She wasn't contracting yet but she was scared as hell. Coreen fidgeted and tried to get it together but was stumbling over herself and dropping things.

"Coreen, hurry," Vicki told her. Coreen nodded and drove her little hoopty as fast as she could. Vicki had called Henry on the way there and not surprisingly, he beat them there. He was frowning, worried and excited all at once.

"Are you okay? Where were you? Why didn't you call me?" Vicki ignored his questions and only answered the first one with a yes nod but in reality, this was more frightening than any demon, mummy or any other supernatural thing they had experienced. Henry helped her inside and persuaded a nurse to take them to the maternity floor immediately instead of waiting as was the norm.

Within just a few hours, Vicki was ready to push and make Henry a father.

"You can do this, I know you can," Henry coaxed. Vicki held his hand, made a face and tried to breathe through it. Her hair was drenched with sweat, her lips were in a firm line and she was more than determined to get this little being out of her body. Within a few minutes, Henry heard his daughter cry a loud, healthy cry.

"She's…she's beautiful," Henry said softly. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held her for the first time. She had a head full of blonde hair, slightly curled and thick. Her eyes were bluer than Henry's and her she had her mother's full pink lips.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," Henry kissed his daughter before handing her to Vicki. During her pregnancy, Vicki felt a bond with her unborn child but this was different. She felt an urgent need to protect, love and keep her safe.

"I never imagined I would feel this way or have this much love for a child," Vicki said with tears of her own flowing freely.

"Do you have a name yet?" the nurse asked.

Vicki nodded as she wiped a tear, "Yes, we do."

"Lisa Elizabeth," Henry told the nurse, "we'll call her Beth."

"Very pretty, congratulations," the nurse smiled.

When she left, Vicki looked at Henry and asked the obvious, "Well..blood or milk?" she teased.

"Does she have fangs?" Henry pretended to look in her tiny mouth.

"She's hungry, look at her suck on her fist," Vicki pointed. Henry moved to grab the bottle of formula the nurse left but when he turned around, he was shocked to see Vicki breastfeeding.

"I thought you weren't doing that?"

Vicki smiled down at her very content baby, "Me too, it just seems natural though and as long as she doesn't pop out little fangs, I'm good."

Henry smiled, "Think you'll adjust to motherhood?"

Vicki nodded and added, "I think the better question might be is think she'll adjust to me as a mother?"

Henry leaned in and kissed Vicki on the lips, tenderly, chastely and passionately.

"You are going to make wonderful mother to our children."

Vicki narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't push your luck."

"No more?" Henry pouted.

Vicki sighed, "We shall see…"

_**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed this story. It was a birthday gift for a very good friend!! **_


End file.
